


Gula

by MelayneSeahawk



Series: Stages of Love Series 3B: The Seven Sins of Dr. Daniel Jackson [4]
Category: Stargate SG-1
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2006-06-21
Updated: 2006-06-21
Packaged: 2017-10-08 03:04:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 150
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/72027
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MelayneSeahawk/pseuds/MelayneSeahawk
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>and right then, jack realizes it must be love.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Gula

**Author's Note:**

> prompt: gluttony  
> title is the latin term for gluttony; dialogue taken directly from episode 3.16

Jack looks at the pie in surprise after he took his first bite. He finishes the first slice in mere moments and goes back to the line, gathering a pile of desserts on a couple of trays, pie and jello and yogurt. "Hey, give me a hand with this, willya?" he asks the SF trailing him. Between the two of them they set up a dizzying array of food on a table and Jack settles down over a bowl.

Daniel, Carter, and Teal'c appear moments later, their own SFs behind them. "Hungry," Daniel says when he see the repast.

"Yeah," Carter says, and they sit down to join him.

"Try the pie," Jack advises, and the rest of the team digs in.

And right then, Jack realizes it must be love: how else could he still find the man ridiculously attractive while he's shoveling pie into his mouth like that?


End file.
